


VooDoo Magic

by angelkai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Voodoo magic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkai/pseuds/angelkai
Summary: Keith has a dream where Haggar gives everyone in the castle a voodoo doll of each other. Lance finds Keith's doll, and decides to have some fun with it~Check me out on Wattpad: @ NerdyTomboy





	VooDoo Magic

It was another regular day in space on the castle-ship. Everyone was doing their own thing, just lying around or doing what ever they please. Hunk was off in the kitchen (again) cooking little cookies for his fellow paladins, including the princess and Coran. Shiro was with Princess Allura, talking about their next big attack against Zarkon. Coran was with them, making sure nothing went fishy, as they both had an interest in each other (shallura forever). Pidge was in the control center, probably tampering around with the ship's systems to improve them. Lance was off in his room, putting on a face mask to keep his beauty from leaving. As for Keith, he was in the training room, practicing on improving his fighting stances.

As he was in the middle of defeating the practice drone, he hears Spanish music blasting from the paladins' quarters. Angered, he stopped his practice, and stomped to one of the rooms. Once he got to the hallway, he hears it coming from, no other than, Lance's room. Now Lance, was too busy dancing while taking the mask on, moving his hips fluently to the beat of the music. Keith opened the door, and was astonished. Not only was he dancing, but he was shirtless, revealing his back and arm muscles. He got out of his daze, and turned off Lance's speakers. Lance turned around, and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Dude, what the hell? I was listening to one of my queens, Shakira."

"I don't care at all about who or what you were listening to! Turn your stupid music down, I'm trying to train."

"Nope, don't care." And with that, he turned his speakers back on, switching the volume to full volume, and began dancing again. Keith walked out of his room, and went into his own. He slammed the door, and laid on his bed. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and dozed off, having a dream.

In his dream, Haggar appeared in it, and Keith became cautious.

"What do you want, you witch?!"

"Now, now. Don't you want the blue one to keep quiet?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I've come to propose a gift for you, one that you will quite enjoy."

Through magic, Haggar entered into the red paladin's dream, and planned to try to break up Voltron's paladins. She made a small doll appear, and it looked like Lance. It had the shaggy, brown hair, and even his jacket and blue eyes.

"And what do I do with this toy? Play with it?"

"My, that is for you to find out."

And with that, Keith woke up from his lucid dream, and in his hand, he felt something soft. He brought his hand up to his chest, and saw the same doll that Haggar gave him. He gave it a weird look, and flicked the right arm. From the room across him, he hears Lance screech. Keith walked out of his room, and saw a doll that looked like him. He bent down to pick it up, but was scared he were to hurt him in the process. He then realized it was a voodoo doll, but he never seen one on Earth, let alone at all. He threw the Lance doll onto his bed, and heard something hit the wall, hard. The red paladin ran into Lance's room, and saw him laying down on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?!" Keith cried out.

"I didn't do anything! First, I feel a slight pain in my right arm. Then, I'm thrown across the room!"

'Shit,' thought Keith. 'Good thing I didn't pick myself up.'

"Well, don't be stupid next time."

"Screw off Keith!" With that, Keith walked out of the room, and saw little dolls next to the other paladins' doors, there were even ones of the princess and Coran. 

Lance got up from the floor, and opened his door. He didn't see the little doll on the floor, and stepped on it. He heard Keith yell in pain, but he thought he just went back to training. The blue one then saw the doll, and picked it up, wondering why there's a doll that looks like the annoying red one. He then got one of the legs, and moved it back and forth, hearing kicking from the training room.

'Heh, so that's what this...' He thought with a sinister smile on his face.

He walked back into his room, and locked the door. 

'I know exactly what to do...'

Now, Lance has had the hots for Keith for some time now, and now his pervy side was getting to him. He got one of the doll's arms, and placed it on the crotchular area, and began to rub it. 

Now Keith was back in his room, bewildered and blushing a bright red. What the fuck was Lance doing?! Does he not know that it's a voodoo doll?!

As Lance was making the actions with the voodoo doll, Keith was imitating them. He began to pant, and saw the Lance doll across the room. As Keith was trying to get to the doll, the rubbing became faster, and he accidentally let out a moan, and a loud one quite at that. He then sensed hot breath on his ear, and felt it get wet. What was Lance doing?!!!

He continued panting and rubbing himself, until he felt more pressure pressed onto his dick, and felt someone groping at his ass. He covered his mouth, and desperately tried to get the doll, but he just couldn't. The pleasure was just too much for him.

"Lance.. Lance what the hell?!" He cried out. His door then opened, and he looked up. Lance was now standing in front of him.

"Lance, do you know what the fuck you were doing?!" He yelled to him.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Keithy. I just found this doll that looks like you, and I wondered why this was in front of my door. I thought you left it, as a gift, but I guess not. I wonder, what does these dolls do, Keith?" Lance asked teasingly.

"You know damn well what it does, you asshole. It's a freaking voodoo doll!"

"Oh!!" Lance acted innocently. "So if I were to punch the doll, you'd feel it?"

"Don't fuck with me Lance! Of course I will."

"Oh~" Lance then began to rub the doll's butt, and and Keith covered his mouth from letting any noise leave his mouth. Keith glanced over at the blue one, and gave him a death glare. 

"What's wrong, Keith? Lion got your tongue?" He smirked and continued to play with the doll. 

"Do you think you'd feel it more if I were to touch you directly?"

As he continued to mess with the doll, Keith somehow made his way to where he threw the Lance doll, and picked it up, pulling at it's hair. Lance growled in pain, and before Keith can do anything else, he got up and took the doll from his hands, and decided to tie his hands together.

"Now you won't be able to do anything, and I can tease you all I want." He put the doll to the side, and crept up to Keith, since he was on the floor.

"D-don't you dare do anything to me, or I swear I'll hit you so hard."

"How? You can't do anything to me, as long as you're tied up.~" Lance then pushed the red paladin's shirt up, to the point where his nipples are exposed.

'No! Not my nipples! I won't be able to cover my mo-'

Lance had began to play with his nipples, and Keith let out a mewl by accident. He shifted around, but Lance wouldn't let him go.

"How cute; the grumpy one can be so cute when he submits."

Lance then twisted his left nipple, and Keith cried out. He closed his eyes, and tried to break free from the restraints holding his hands together. 

He then crept to Keith's neck, and he began to nip at it. Keith kept secreting cute noises from his mouth, and Lance couldn't get enough. He then began to kiss him roughly, and played with both his nipples. Keith couldn't handle it, and began to softly moan between the kiss. 

"L-lance..." He mumbles through.

"Yes, my love?" Lance said as he began to lick at one of his nipples.

He wanted to say to mess with the other place, but he did not want to submit to him, he really didn't, no matter how good it felt, and how gay he was for the blue boy.

Lance's hand began to creep to his bottom half, and pulled his pants down at a very antagonizing pace.

"Lance, p-please..." Keith stuttered out.

"Why? You seem to be having a great time~ And I'm sure you don't want me to stop."

"I do-" He was cut off by Lance grabbing his hard-on unexpectedly.

"This buddy says otherwise" Lance said as he crept up to his ear. He removed his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked.

"What a sight~" Blushed the blue paladin.

His hand then trailed down his body, and stopped at his crotch. He began to rub it roughly, making Keith moan quite loudly. Keith bit his lip to prevent any more noise to come out, but it was difficult for him; he even broke the skin.

"What do you want me to do now, Keith?~" Lance teased.

"F-ff... fuck me, please..." replied Keith. 

"Good boy," Lance said as he kissed up his neck, finally kissing his lips.

Keith was glad that he finally got a kiss, but it's not like he had any feelings for this idiot. Oh wait, he did.~

Lance rubbed his member at his entrance, teasing him by pushing it in and pulling away soon after.

"Look at how much you want me inside you, it seems like it's saying, "feed me please."

"Oi asshole, don't fuck around in this kind of situ--"

Cutting Keith off was the sudden entrance of Lance's member. Keith plummeted his face into the bed, letting out a muffled, but still audible moan.

"Mi-mierda... estás tan apretado..." Lance muttered out, his native tongue slipping out. He bent down to Keith's back, and left small marks.

Keith continued to mewl and moan out, the pleasure being too much for him.

"L-lance, I'm close!"

"Nope, todavía no, amorcito." Lance got a grip onto Keith's dick, applying some pressure, making Keith moan out more. He then turned Keith around, so he was now facing him. Though Keith's face was already flushed red, it somehow got even more red, if possible. 

"Keith, look at me." With that being said, Keith shyly looked up at him. "W-what?"

"I know this is a bad time to tell you, but I like you. A lot--- You just got tighter--"

"Lance, shut the fuck up now." He turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

"No." He pulled his face back to look at his. 

"I'm serious, pendejo. I don't lie when it comes to my feelings." He planted a kiss on the top of his head, on his forehead, then a kiss on the lips. Keith immediately kissed back, mumbling between the kiss, 

"Y-yo también."

Not breaking the kiss, Lance began to thrust again, fast and hard. Keith whining and writhing underneath him was almost enough to send him over the edge. Almost.

"Lance please!!"

With a couple more thrusts, Keith came, Lance following behind him. Lance then fell to the side of the red paladin, and looked over at him. 

"You okay?"

Keith hummed in reply. He looked at Lance, and kept his face red.

"Eres precioso, did you know that?"

"What?"

"Nothing, idiot," he remarked and kissed his nose.

"I like you."

"Nah, I really like you," countered Lance. 

"W-w-would yo-"

Lance cut him off once again, but with a kiss.

"Just date me, dumbass.~"


End file.
